G'night Babygirl
by Chachel
Summary: Joel fights his inappropriate thoughts about Ellie not realising that Ellie if fighting the same thoughts about him. When she asked him to keep her safe one night will they act upon these feelings? JoelxEllie


"You're right. You aren't my daughter, and I sure as hell ain't your dad." The words echoed in his head. They had had great meaning to him. He was not Ellie's dad.

Those words had lifted a great weight from his mind when he spoke them, he was freed from the guilt he had been feeling. Well, one guilt, he was still fighting himself with the turmoil in his head. Yes he was no relation to Ellie but that did not change things. She was still young. His feelings were still wrong. Very wrong.

He sat on the floor in front of the gas fire, head in his hands, arguing with himself.

"Joel?" He was startled back into the moment. He looked up to the door to see Ellie standing there looking sheepish, wearing her long sleeved top and tight little shorts, showing her long slim legs. He shook his head, shaking the thought away.

"What is it?" He grumbled, not angry with her but himself. His thoughts were wrong. He had to control his thoughts.

"I don't wanna be alone in there." She sounded apprehensive. She didn't like to admit when she's scared.

They had found an abandoned house to stay in for the night, a simple one bed one bath. After securing the house, barricading the doors and windows, Joel had found an old gas camp fire in a closet. He cooked them some food, happy to have a hot meal for a change. After dinner he set up the bed, changing the old dirty sheets to clean one he had found. He told Ellie to sleep in the bedroom while he slept on the couch.

He rubbed his eyes before turning the fire off and picking up his shotgun and walking over to Ellie. She smiled and walked through the doorway and down hall to the only bedroom. Joel walked in and Ellie was already in bed with the covers up to her waist. Joel walked over and pulled the covers higher on her.

"G'night babygirl." He said before walking towards the chair in the corner of the room.

"What're you doin'?" Ellie sat up in the bed, watching Joel as he slumped down into the chair.

"Well I was gonna try 'n' get some sleep." He said as if it were obvious. She looked confused and a bit wary as she scooted further over on the bed.

"Can't you sleep next to me?" He heard the hope in her voice and he couldn't say no to her.

With a groan he pushed out of the chair. The thought of sleeping next to her was tough, their bodies being so close. He leant the shotgun against the nightstand, within easy reach should he need it. He then shed his jacket, shirt and shoes but kept his trousers and t-shirt on before climbing into bed next to her. She smiled at him before lying down on the pillow. It was a bed just a little larger than a single, obviously the person who lived here had lived alone, so there wasn't much room.

She was lying on her side, facing away from him with her legs curled up to her stomach, her toes grazing his leg. Joel lay down and pulled the covers up around them and then was at a loss as to where to put his hand. Ellie reached up and pulled his arm around her. He stiffened, not expecting this, but he soon relaxed, thinking she simply felt safer with his arms around her. He pulled his legs up to meet hers, spooning her petite frame. She truly felt so small and fragile in his grip.

"Joel?" She sounded hesitant, tilting her head so she could see him.

"Hm?" He grumbled, opening his eyes. He was enjoying the moment.

"I, uh..." He leaned up to see her face, seeing if he could read anything from her expression. She looked nervous and shy, not meeting his gaze. "Um."

"Yeh?" He prompted, wanting her to spit it out. She met his eyes then and, before he had time to react, she reached up and kissed him.

His hand reached up and gripped her neck, cradling the back of her head. His head was spinning. He should push her away, he should be shocked, he should leave the room, he should tell her this is wrong. He did none of these things. He pressed his lips to hers and drank her in, pressing himself to her, wanting to be closer.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling his shaggy hair. She was shaking, from nervous energy at her bold move. She had wanted this for weeks, too scared to make a move. He saw her as a kid and nothing more, she thought. A pale replacement for the daughter he had lost. She never would have thought he was fighting the same desires she had been.

She gasped, letting out the breath she had been holding, and looked into her protectors eyes. Their feelings for each other were complicated but that didn't change the fact that they were there. Yes, their ages should be an issue but in this moment they both didn't care about numbers, they cared about each other, and that was it.

He looked into her eyes, willing himself to pull away, but he couldn't, he kissed her again. Joel's arms were still around her, his right under her and his left holding her face as he kissed her. His hand slid across her face and down her neck, feeling the curve of her shoulder and he hesitated above her breasts. He didn't want to cross a line they should talk about this before things go further. He was going to pull away when Ellie grabbed his hand and placed it on her breast, gripping over his hand so he could feel her full, perky peaks. She groaned and he unconsciously ground himself into her, his erection becoming known to both of them.

She stilled for a second, this all being a new experience for her. He moved his mouth to her neck kissing and then gently biting and sucking as his hand groped and squeezed her tender flesh. His other arm came around her neck, holding her body to him as he ground himself into her ass. She groaned then, recovering from her moment of nervousness.

"Are you okay babygirl?" He purred in her ear, biting her earlobe. He wanted to know this is what she wanted.

"Yeh." She whispered back.

"Sure this's what you want?" He pulled back to look at her but her eyes were closed, focusing on what he was doing to her body. "Look at me." He commanded, holding her face in his hand. She opened her eyes and looked at him and saw concern in his. "You sure about this?" He asked again, squeezing her breast again, wanting her consent before going any further. She bit her lip and nodded a reply, looking nervous. "Don't be scared, I'll take care of you." He leaned down and kissed her softly again before letting her look away again, comfortable in their spooning position.

His hand travelled down her body again, finding the hem of her shirt and pulling it up, uncovering her braless breasts. Both their eyes were closed, focusing all on feeling.

He growled in her ear and burrowed his head in her neck and he pinched and teased her nipples, listening to her moan at the new sensations.

His hand moved down to the edge of her shorts and she gasped.

"Want me to stop?" He whispered.

"No Joel." He loved her saying his name, it reminded him that she wanted this, wanted him.

He pushed passed the elastic of the shorts and skimmed over the fabric of her panties, pushing his fingers against her slit. She gasped again and jumped in his arms. He held her still and hushed in her ear as he moved his fingers, feeling her panties getting damp.

"Fuck me." She exclaimed in her usual way and Joel chuckled.

"In good time." He growled in her ear.

His arm around her neck moved down to her breasts, teasing her nipples, nipping them slightly. He delved his fingers deeper, finding her opening through her panties. He moved the fabric out of the way and pushed a finger inside her. They both groaned, Ellie from the feeling of Joel's fingers and Joel from how tight she was. His fingers moved inside her and he started to grind his erection against her ass, looking for some kind of friction. He did not expect her to touch him, she was nervous and completely inexperienced, he was entirely focused on making this a good experience for her.

She gripped his strong arms, digging her nails in as Joel's fingers moved faster, his hand rubbing against her clit.

"Joel!" She sounded panicked as she clawed at his arm.

"It's okay babygirl. I got you." He kissed her neck and held her close. He could feel she was getting close as she bucked against his hand, letting out small gasps and moans. She bit her lip hard as the coiling feeling between her legs erupted and she gasped through her orgasm, shaking and convulsing in Joel's arms.

Joel growled in is throat as he felt her pulsing orgasm around his fingers, the wetness growing in his hand. He stroked the hair from her eyes as her shaking subsided.

"Fucking hell..." She said under her breath. Joel smiled as he removed his hand from her shorts.

"We aren't finished yet darlin'." He growled in her ear and he crawled on top of her. He pulled her into the middle of the bed and straddled her. "Arms up." He commanded and she did with a wary look on her face. He pulled her shirt up over her head and tossed it to the floor, her hands instantly flew down to cover herself. "That ain't gonna fly babygirl." He warned as he moved her arms to the side and she lay them down on both sides of her head. He then noticed the bite on her arm. She was always sure to cover it he almost forgot about it. She noticed him looking at it and covered it with her hand, self conscious of the ugly mark. He gently pulled her hand away and kissed the scarred mark, showing her that it didn't bother him. She smiled at him, relaxing into the pillow a bit.

He shuffled down her body and moved between her legs, he took a moment to hold her by the hips, stroking her legs, He lost himself for a second, how beautiful she looked beneath him. She closed her eyes, feeling his hand wonder her body. She was brought back to the moment when he thrust himself against her, sending pleasure and anticipation through her. She watched him as he hooked his fingers though her shorts and panties and slowly pulled them down her legs, kissing her skin along the way.

Once he had he completely naked he leaned back on his knees and looked at her, causing her to blush. He threw the clothes away and pulled his own t-shirt over his head and tossed it aside. She watched him with interest, admiring the arch of muscular shoulders, the dark hair on his chest, the many scars that adorned his body. He crawled back up her body and lay a kiss on her lips. He rested his weight on one arm beside her head and his other hand went to his belt buckle.

"You ready babygirl?" He asked between kissed, traveling from her mouth to cheek to neck and back again.

"Yeh." She brought her hands to his chest, wanting to feel his greying chest hair. It reminded her of his age but it didn't bother her, it made her feel protected by this big strong older man. She felt safe with him, always.

With that Joel undid his belt and unzipped his trousers, pushing them and his boxers off and off the bed. Ellie wanted to look down between their bodies to see all of Joel but found herself too shy to do so. She was so nervous. But she could feel him against her, his hot hard erection was brushing against her open legs.

Joel held her, his hands feeling her delicate ribcage and his mouth found her plump breasts, nibbling the soft flesh and he sucked on her sensitive nipples. She cried out again and held his head against her.

Joel's hand moved down and held himself, pumping his hard dick in his hand. He moved his hips and brushed the tip of his cock against Ellie's slit and they both gave out tiny gasps.

Joel steadied himself, trying to gain some strength before he lost control.

He sat up and leaned back on his heels, feeling Ellie's skin, resting his hand on her hips. He held himself in one hand and rubbed the tip up and down Ellie's slit, then positioned himself. He looked up to her again before slowly pushing in. She was so wet he slid in easily and so tight he wanted to lose himself. Ellie let out a long groan, running her fingers through her hair. Joel pushed in until he reached her barrier. He leaned down along her body, holding her close.

"This is gonna hurt a bit baby." He kissed the side oh her head before suddenly thrusting deep inside her.

"Fuck!" She yelled out, panting through the pain. She bit into his shoulder, working through the pain.

"You okay?" He asked, letting her get used to the feeling before moving.

She nodded and looked at him. "I think so." She leaned up and kissed him, wanting a distraction from the pain. She bent her legs and ground against him, wanting him to move. He pulled out and pushed back in slowly, and again, knowing it would be painful for her. He kissed her passionately and gripped her breast in on hand, his other at the base of her neck as his pace quickened.

Her little gasps of pain soon turned into moans of pleasure and Joel loved the sound of it.

He leaned up to look at her, watching her face as she groaned and bit her lip and clenched her eyes, all the faces she pulled were beautiful to Joel.

It had been a long time now since the last time Joel had had any sexual contact and he was finding it hard to take it slow, he so wanted to turn her over, grab her hair and fuck her but he restrained himself, keeping things slow and gentle, for now.

He leaned back on his heels again, finding a new angle, and held Ellie by the hips, his hips moving a little faster now. His thumb found her clit and moved in circled, causing her to shout out nothing in particular and arch her back, quickly approaching another climax. He moved faster again, biting his lip as he felt her tightness around his tick cock, squeezing him.

Ellie screamed out and bucked her hips uncontrollably, sweating and writhing beneath Joel.

He didn't stop though her orgasm, he continued to thrust his hips and grind her clit, prolonging her pleasure.

She stilled, panting on the bed and Joel reached down and pulled her up by the back of her neck for a kiss. He pulled out of her pulsing wetness and moved onto his knees.

"Get on your hands and knees." He said in a commanding voice. Ellie always knew to do as Joel said so she moved without a second thought onto all fours in front of him.

"He pushed her legs together and positioned himself behind her before thrusting hard into her, sending a gasp from her lips. He didn't give her time before starting to move, finding new pleasure in this position. He run his hands across Ellie's back, feeling her thin waist, delicate ribs and up to the nape of her neck. He slowly twisted his fingers into her hair and very gently pulled her head back,

She groaned, both from the feeling of the new position, feeling Joel's balls hitting her clit as he thrust into her, and from the slight pain she felt from him pulling her hair.

"You like that?" Jowl chuckled, watching Ellie arch her back and pull again his hand in her hair. She didn't answer. He leaned down and pulled her head back further so he could growl in her ear. "Do you like that?" He asked again, with a firmer tone.

"Yes." She gasped. He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Good girl." He straightened up and loosened his grip slightly in her hair. He felt primal in the moment, dominant over this small creature beneath him. This is how he liked it, rough, with him in charge.

She moaned and he quickened his pace, his other hand reaching around and pinching her nipples, gripping her breasts.

Ellie groaned and ground her hips into him as she felt another orgasm building.

"Oh, Joel. Joel. Please." She panted, not quite sire what she was even asking for.

He let go of her hair and straightened himself, he held her hips and started to buck relentlessly, letting himself go and giving her what she wanted. She wanted him to fuck her.

Ellie began to writh and chant "fuckmefuckmefuckmefuckme" over and over as she grew close. Joel could feel her insides tightening around him. He felt himself getting closer. He gripped her ass and thrust harder, holding himself back until she had finished.

He felt her legs shake and she buckled beneath him, screaming out a strangled groan and Joel's name.

He thrust a few more times inside her before pulling out, not wanting a pregnancy, and spurting his hot release onto Ellie's ass, some landing on the bed sheets.

He grabbed one of the old sheets and wiped her clean before he collapsed next to her, pulling himself up to the pillow and pulling her into his arms.

They both lay there for a while, sweaty and panting. Basking in the afterglow.

"That was intense." Ellie whispered between breaths, looking up at Joel.

"It sure was." He agreed, kissing her forehead.

"Hey Joel?" She queried, sounding nervous. Joel looked down, concerned that something was wrong.

"Yeh?" he answered, worried about his girl.

"What's the hardest part about eating a clock?" She giggled as his face fell, realising she was messing with him.

"What?" He groaned, trying to suppress a smile.

"It's time consuming." They both chuckles a bit before Ellie snuggled into Joel's side. He pulled the covers up over the and kissed the top of the head, wrapping his arms around her.

"G'night babygirl."


End file.
